


Immortality (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Arguing, Biting, Blood, Blowjobs, Bottom!Dan, Cuddling, Detailed smut, Established Phan, Fighting, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Marriage, Mild Angst, Original Character - Freeform, Pain, Riding, Scratching, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Vampire SMut - Freeform, Vampire!Phil, Vampires, Very Mild Violence, Wedding, fangs, martyn lester - Freeform, proposal, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil was suddenly immortal with a thirst for Dan's blood.When Dan finds out the truth he wants Phil to change him, but Phil doesn't think he can take Dan's life away like that. His life was just too precious and beautiful, but an eternity with Dan did make him reconsider.





	Immortality (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> So this has two smut scenes in it- the one at the end is better... idk why but I feel like the first one is kinda bad but it probably isn't and it's just me being insecure about my writing. 
> 
> Also- this is my twist on vampires, a lot of things are different than what you'd expect "vampires" to be like, I just wanted to put my own twist on it.
> 
> And holy hell I DIDNT EXPECT THIS TO BE THIS LONG! I thought it was like 10,000 words but it turns out I was like 10,000 off. It didn't seem this long while I was writing it lmao.

Phil could feel his blood pumping in his ears as he raced up the stairs. 

He felt like he was freezing yet he was sweating like crazy, he couldn't breathe and his heart was beating a mile a minute. 

He managed to get through the front door and slam it behind him before running down the hall.

"Phil?" Dan walked out of the kitchen only to see a blur of Phil pass by. 

Phil got into the bathroom before locking the door. He walks over to the mirror, keeping his eyes down on the sink drain. 

He released a deep shaky breath and placed his hands on either sides of the sink to brace himself. 

Slowly he turned his gaze to the mirror, "No..." Phil murmurs to himself. "This can't be happening-"

"Phil?" There was a knock on the door following Dan's voice. 

Phil stared at his reflection in disbelief, his now bright red eyes scanned the damage. There was dried blood on his neck but the wound was gone, there was no evidence of him ever being bitten. 

He felt himself begin to shake and his body felt like it was slowing down, he felt his once fast beating heart slow to barely three beats per minute. He felt like he was dying, but he knew he was already dead. 

"Phil, you're worrying me..." Dan's voice was soft but Phil could hear it clearly. 

As a matter of fact he could hear so clearly that if he focused he could hear the chatter of people talking outside on the streets below. 

"I-" Phil gulped, "I'm fine babe, just- just give me a minute." 

"Did something happen?" Dan asks nervously, but he never got an answer. The only thing he heard was Phil's sudden scream of pain. 

Phil felt everything inside of him suddenly stop and it felt like a fire had been lit inside of him, scorching his insides. He collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony. The searing pain was crippling. 

"Phil?!" Dan bangs on the door, "Phil let me in!" 

"Dan!" Phil screams, he doesn't know why. It's not like Dan could help him in this situation. 

"Phil just let me in, what's going on?" Dan sounded panicky and his words were rushed. 

Phil gasped for air when his lungs started to reject oxygen. He choked and coughed, his chest burned and felt heavy. 

Dan heard Phil coughing and choking and he was more worried than he had ever been, "Phil talk to me love- what's going on?" His stomach was in knots, he didn't know a thing. 

Phil felt his eyelids getting heavy, consciousness was leaving his body. He couldn't move anything, he could just lay on the tile floor and gasp for air. A single tear fell from one of his eyes and connected with the tile below him. The loud drop noise seemed to echo in Phil's ears. 

Everything went silent and Dan was scared, "Phil?" No answer, "Philly?"

Phil felt life leave him, every ounce of humanity gone. Suddenly he gasped again and his whole body jerked, making him sit up. 

Phil looked down at himself, he looked fine- he looked normal. 

"Baby please answer me." Dan's voice held a sense of urgency. 

"I'm okay." Phil says, surprising even himself. 

"Come out here... please." Dan pleads. 

"Just a minute." Phil says, he tried to breathe but he couldn't- but it felt like he didn't need too. He couldn't feel any trace of a heartbeat left in his body.

Pushing his impending breakdown aside he begins to wipe the blood off of his neck, there wasn't much and thankfully he was wearing a black shirt so there were no visible blood stains. 

"Eyes." Phil mumbles, he can't go talking to Dan with bright red where there used to be blue. 

Luckily Phil had an idea, he digs through the bathroom cabinet before finding some colored contacts left behind from some random halloween thing he tried to do with Dan last October. 

The blue was slightly darker than his eyes naturally were but it was still better than blood red. 

Phil fixed his fringe and tried to compose himself, he could freak out later after Dan had fallen asleep.

Phil hesitantly unlocked and opened the bathroom door, meeting Dan's very concerned expression. 

"I'm okay." Phil breathes and Dan stares him up and down, evaluating him and looking for injuries. 

"Phil I-" Dan's voice faded away and he looked so incredibly confused, "What the hell happened- what was that?"

"I-I don't know." Phil admits. 

"You don't know?!" Dan yells, "Were you pranking me? Because that isn't funny! I was genuinely worried about you! I was scared..."

"No I want pranking you." Phil sighs heavily, he was slowly regaining his ability to breathe but he knew he didn't need too. He was already dead, breathing was just an extra worthless effort now. "I just slipped and fell and hurt myself, but I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Dan looked mildly disbelieving. 

"Yeah, just knocked the wind out of myself when I fell, it's all okay." Phil smiles. 

"Good." Dan sighs, leaving it at that. 

Later that night, when Dan had gone to sleep, Phil stayed awake. 

He stood in the bathroom again, just staring at himself in the mirror, waiting for something else to change. 

He knew what he was, he just didn't want to admit it. He knew the second he was attacked and felt fangs piercing his neck, he was a vampire. 

He doesn't know how long he stood there, it didn't feel like hours but eventually he heard another body walking around the flat.

"Phil?" Dan called out through the dark hallway, he could see light coming out from under the bathroom door. 

Dan had no idea of what was going on but he was positive that something was wrong with Phil. 

"Dammit." Phil mumbles to himself, now Dan was awake. He knew he couldn't hide forever, but he was scared of what Dan would do or say. Phil didn't want to lose him. 

"Phil what's wrong?" He hears Dan's voice through the door, it sounded laced with sleep yet also concerned. 

"I just can't sleep." Phil says, that was a lie. He was extremely tired, he guessed even his undead self needed rest. 

"Can you open the door?" Dan asks wearily. 

"Yeah." Phil released a deep sigh before opening the door only to be met with Dan's concerned gaze. 

"Is something wrong Phil?" Dan asks worriedly. Phil averts his eyes to the floor. 

"No, I- I just- I don't know." Phil wanted to scream, to freak out, to cry. He didn't want this, he wanted to be human and alive- he didn't want to be this creature, this monster. 

"Hey..." Dan says softly when he sees Phil's eyes gloss over like he was about to cry. "C'mere..." He pulls Phil into a hug. 

Phil lets himself relax in Dan's arms, "I'm okay Dan." He mumbles into Dan's shoulder.

"You sure?" Dan knew something was up, he just didn't have a single clue as to what. 

"Yeah, go to bed. You're tired." Phil tells him. 

"Not without you." Dan says, squeezing Phil tighter for a second as if to say he wasn't going to sleep unless Phil went with him and that was that. 

"Okay." Phil replies as Dan pulls away.

"You said you can't sleep." Dan says, recalling what Phil had said earlier. 

"Yeah, its no big deal." Phil shrugs it off. 

"Well..." Dan suddenly puts on a flirty expression and looks Phil up and down, "Maybe I can help you with that?" Dan quirks an eyebrow, his words were undoubtedly suggestive. 

Phil licked his lips and raked his eyes down Dan's body, maybe he could escape from his mind for a while and drown in Dan. "Hmm, maybe you could." Phil presses his body closer to Dan's. 

Dan giggled lightly before grabbing Phil's hand and pulling him down the dark hall towards their bedroom. 

The second they entered the dimly lit room Phil had Dan clinging to him, the adorable giggly mess named Dan made Phil melt. 

Dan pressed his lips to Phil's igniting a warm spark in Phil's dead heart, it was slow and sweet and made him feel alive. 

Every urge Phil had was to keep going, to grasp onto the feeling of life that Dan gave him. It was more addicting than anything Phil could imagine, being dead and just getting a spark of life felt like a better high than anyone could even fathom. 

Phil pressed Dan into the back of the now closed door, Dan smiled into the kiss as Phil's hands slid underneath his shirt. 

Dan shoved his hips into Phil's making Phil groan into his mouth. Phil picked Dan up by the back of his thighs and pressed him harder into the door. Dan broke away from the kiss as he squeaked in surprise. 

"When did you get so strong?" Dan was genuinely curious, but he found this newfound strength of Phil's hot as hell. 

"I dunno." Phil plays coy, he knew it was the fact that he was no longer human- but Dan didn't need to know that. 

"I like it." Dan growls playfully before biting Phil's bottom lip, "So hot." He breathes before Phil kisses him again. 

Their lips slide together and Dan grinds his hips into Phil's as much as he could from the position they were in. 

Phil felt a weird primal urge spreading through his body, it was like the more turned on he became the weirder he felt. 

His mind didn't seem to click until he was pressing his lips to Dan's neck and breathing in his sweet scent, Phil felt a sudden sharp pain in his mouth and he was instantly so turned on. It's like Dan was releasing some kind of pheromone that made Phil's vampish instincts come into play. 

Phil froze when he ran his tongue along his teeth, he felt two sharp fangs protruding from his gums. Oh no, this wasn't good- he thought. 

"Phil?" Dan's breathing was heavy but he was confused. Phil just stopped any and all movements. 

Phil let go of Dan and jumped away from him, Dan fell to the floor and his eyes were wide with confusion. 

"Phil... w-what?-" Dan stuttered softly, his voice shook and he could only stare at Phil with confusion.

"Dan I- I don't want to-" Phil's breathing was heavy, he didn't necessarily have to breathe but out of habit his lungs were still pumping air. Phil tried to cover his mouth with one hand but it was dark enough that Dan couldn't see.

Phil seemed to have some sort of night vision eye-sight, everything was clear. 

"Okay..." Dan stands up, leaning against the door, "Then we don't have to." He doesn't know why Phil changed his mind so suddenly, "We can just go to sleep, alright?"

"No." Phil says, it came out sounding more bitter than he had planned. 

"N-no?" Dan asks, he felt some weird feeling radiating off of Phil and it made him slightly scared. 

"I can't sleep with you, Dan." Phil says, he just wanted Dan to move away from the door so he could escape. 

"What? Why-" Dan was cut off by a sharp yell. 

"Because I can't dammit!" Phil yells making Dan flinch, Phil was never like this. 

Dan willed himself to calm down, "Phil is something wrong?" Maybe Phil just had a bad day and everything would be fine in the morning. 

"Move." Phil says lowly, sounding almost threatening. 

Dan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Move? Wha-" before Dan could finish what he was saying Phil had grabbed him in a harsh grip and thrown him to the ground. 

Dan hit the ground and stayed there, staring at Phil in a mix of shock and horror. Phil had never hurt him before. Dan tried to ignore the throbbing pain in his shoulder, and he tried to hold back tears. 

"I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight." Phil says, sounding empty and emotionless as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. 

Only when he heard another door open and slam shut did Dan allow himself to cry. 

Something was severely wrong with Phil, his Phil would never hurt him- let alone storm away afterwards. Phil was always nice and caring, never mean and violent. 

Dan got up and curled himself onto a ball in the middle of the bed, he wrapped himself in the duvet to feel safer. He didn't know what to do. Hopefully in the morning everything would be okay. 

Phil paced the room angrily, he was just angry at himself. He hurt the love of his life, but he didn't even mean to. Some unfamiliar sense of anger just took him over.

"I hate this!" He yells, not even caring if Dan could hear him. He sobs loudly as he throws things, listening to the thud of things being projected across the room. 

"I didn't want this..." Phil cries to himself, he sits on the bed and stares out the window. He felt tired but he didn't want to sleep, he didn't deserve that peaceful relief, not after hurting Dan. 

Phil didn't want to turn into this monster, but he didn't have a choice. It was consuming every fiber of his being and there wasn't a shred of a soul left. His chest felt empty and his mind felt void- almost as if he was slowly forgetting what emotions were and one by one they were disappearing from his brain. 

He didn't want to forget, he wanted to hold on. He wanted to stay with Dan and be able to love him- not hurt him. It was almost like his body was rejecting the idea of humanity and since Dan was human his senses were turning violent towards him. Phil didn't know how to control it, he didn't want Dan to leave him. He loved Dan more than anyone or anything.

Phil didn't know anything about the monster he was becoming, sure he knew fictional things, but he was over one-hundred percent sure that this was different. He needed to know what was happening to him, he needed to find the vampire that changed him. 

.....

The next morning Dan woke up with a tear-stained face and a heavy heart. His body felt mildly sore from the oddly strong force of Phil's throw.

He unwrapped himself from the blanket before walking towards the door, he opened it and peered out before realizing Phil was still asleep in the guest room. 

Dan made his way to the bathroom, his mind rushing with a million different thoughts. 

He locked the door behind him before staring in the mirror, a sharp gasp left his mouth when he saw the bruises on his right arm peeking out from below the sleeve of his t-shirt. He lifted it up and saw an almost perfect handprint. It was dark purple, black almost, and it hurt. Phil wasn't that strong- at least Dan didn't think so. His whole body was sore from the violent contact it made with the floor but he would live. He had bigger issues, and that was what the hell was wrong with his boyfriend. 

He wasn't going to leave Phil, he was obviously going through something. Dan knew Phil better than anyone and he wasn't ever one to act out this way. He just needed to talk to Phil calmly and see what was going on, he loved Phil and he owed him that much. Maybe last night was just a huge mistake and Phil would apologize and they'd move on. 

Dan couldn't let himself jump to conclusions about anything. Phil wasn't abusive in the slightest so of course it was a shock to have been thrown so violently across the room, but Dan was completely confused. He didn't know what to think or what to do about any of this. He wasn't necessarily scared of Phil, Phil was- usually- like a giant dorky, non-aggressive, cuddly teddy bear. 

Dan eventually made his way to the kitchen, trying to breathe and stay calm as he made coffee for both himself and Phil. He was going to keep it like a normal morning, he was going to act like nothing had happened or changed. 

Phil woke up from an empty dreamless sleep on the floor next to the bed, he had probably ended up there in his fit of throwing things during the night. He rubbed his eyes, noticing how they were fine. He had slept with those colored contacts in and usually sleeping with contacts in would not be a good thing, he guesses the newfound vampire in him wasn't affected by that. Honestly the vamp eye sight he now had probably made him not need glasses anymore. 

He pushed himself up off the floor before stretching, listening to the satisfying crack of his bones but physically feeling nothing. 

He heard Dan messing about in the kitchen and he gulped. He was scared to face him after what he did last night. 

Phil knew he couldn't avoid Dan, that would make this whole situation worse- so he took a deep unneeded breath before exiting the room and walking towards the kitchen. 

Dan looked up just in time to see a groggy looking Phil enter the room, he looked adorable and Dan couldn't help but smile- he was in love with Phil after all. "Good morning." 

Phil didn't expect the happy greeting and warm smile, "Morning?" He replies, it comes out sounding more like a question. 

"I made you coffee." Dan says before gesturing to the mug on the counter. 

"Thanks..." Phil says before grabbing it and taking a sip, he wasn't sure how his body would react to normal human food. 

"No problem." Dan gave him yet another warm smile. 

Phil swallowed the sip of coffee and nothing happened, it tasted the same and was equally as satisfying as it normally was. 

"Listen-" They both spoke at the same time. 

Dan forced a laugh, "I'll talk first." He says and Phil nods, "I'm not mad at you..." He starts. 

Phil head snaps up and his eyes focus on Dan, "Y-you aren't?"

"No, I'm just confused." Dan says, "I'm just gonna say this and I want you to listen to me and take time to process it, okay?"

"Okay." Phil breathes out the reply. 

"I know something is going on with you, I've been with you for over eight years and I know when something is wrong with you." Dan begins, "Just know that I love you and I'm not going to leave you, but I want you to talk to me and tell me what's happening because I'm clueless."

Phil sighs, "I just... I don't-" He doesn't know what to say so Dan keeps talking. 

"I know you Phil, and you aren't a violent person. You're super caring and nice, and I love who you are. Last night I think whatever's bugging you just took over for a second- and the way you lashed out isn't okay, I will say that- but I know you, and that wasn't you. So I'm not going anywhere, I have faith in you and I know you would never hurt me intentionally-"

Phil's eyes were brimming with tears and his throat burned, "You don't know that." He cuts Dan off. "I could hurt you again, I-I'm not good... I hurt you and I hate myself for it-"

"Phil!" Dan cuts him off, walking closer to his boyfriend, "Look at me, you throwing me was obviously not a good thing but don't start being like this now, please. I love you, I'm gonna help you through this rough spot- no matter what it is-"

"What if it's just because I'm a monster." Phil says, letting a tear fall. 

"Baby..." Dan reaches up to wipe the tear away, leaving his hand resting against Phil's face. "You aren't a monster, and you know what I forgive you okay? Just because I know you so well, I can forgive you. I know you won't do it again, I trust you."

"Don't-" Phil flinches away from Dan's touch and corners himself where the counter meets the wall.

"Phil you're such a good person, you have an amazing heart-" Phil cringes at the phrasing, he's not a person anymore nor does he have a living beating heart, "What's with the sudden negativity?"

"I'm the embodiment of negativity."

Dan looked at him, dumbfounded, "Phil don't be like this..."

"I just need a minute okay?" Phil escapes the kitchen before running to their bedroom. 

He flops onto their bed and inhales the sweet, intoxicating scent of Dan that his vampire senses craved. Tears pool in his eyes before falling in a steady stream down his face. 

"Phil?" There was a light knock on the door about twenty minutes later, Phil buried himself further beneath the duvet. 

"Dan please go-"

"I'm not leaving, I already told you that." Dan sits next to Phil on the bed.

"I'm sorry." Phil says before completely breaking down in a fit of tears. 

Dan slid under the blanket next to Phil before pulling him close.

"I'm so so freaking sorry." Phil sobs, he completely melts against Dan's chest, crying into his shirt. 

"I forgive you." Dan says softly before pressing a kiss to the top of Phil's head. Phil grabs Dan's shirt in his fists before pulling him impossibly closer. "Shh, calm down, it's okay now... I'm here." 

Dan lets Phil cry himself dry, it wasn't until over an hour later that he was finally able to calm down. 

"Dan I'm so sorry, you know I love you so much and I'd never hurt you... that didn't even feel like me- I felt like I had been possessed for a minute and something just took over. It wasn't me- that wasn't-"

"I understand, I'm gonna help you okay? We're gonna get you through this. You're still my little sunshiney Phil, and even the sun gets hidden by rain clouds sometimes. You're going to be alright baby, I love you." 

"I love you so much Dan, I never want to lose you." Phil starts, "I don't think you understand how much you mean to me..."

"I do understand because you mean everything to me Phil. I never want to leave you, so don't give me a reason to leave. I love you more than anything."

They spend the day curled up together and watching bad tv. Everything was almost normal again. Phil was laughing with Dan and making bad jokes, for a moment everything was alright. 

"Hey, let me up." Phil says, trying to move Dan off of his chest. 

"Noooo, you're so comfy!" Dan hugs Phil tighter. 

"C'mon baby." Phil giggles, "Let me go." 

"Ugh." Dan huffs before letting Phil up. 

Phil escapes to the bathroom, he needed to plan his exit quickly. It was just now eleven at night and he needed to get outside and get looking. He needed to find the vampire that changed him, he needed to know more. 

He sneakily grabs his coat and slips on his shoes before heading to the door. 

"Phil?" Phil freezes in place, releasing a deep sigh. 

"Dan I-" He looks up to see a confused and sad looking Dan staring back at him. 

"You're leaving." Dan says, sounding hurt. 

"No- not leaving, just going out." Phil replies, he knew he'd get caught. 

"At eleven at night?! Where could you possibly be going?" Phil could see tears glistening in Dan's dark eyes. 

"Listen, it's not what you think okay? I love you more than anything and I promise I'm coming back as soon as possible."

"Phil I don't know what to think-" Dan cuts himself off with an exasperated sigh, "Are you cheating on me? Is that what all this is?"

"No! God no!" 

"Am I not enough?" Dan asks, sounding heartbroken. 

"No no no, Dan listen." Phil walks back to Dan and grabs his face in his hands, "I. Love. You." Phil says, putting emphasis on every word, "I would never ever even think of doing anything with anyone else, you are all I need. I promise, I would never." 

"Then why are you leaving?" Dan asks, sounding small and insecure. 

"Because I have to do something and it's incredibly dangerous-"

"Let me go with you then." Dan says. 

"No, Dan you can't. It isn't safe for you." Phil says, "Just go to bed, when you wake up tomorrow I'll be right beside you in bed." 

"I won't be able to sleep knowing you aren't here..." Dan says, grabbing onto Phil's coat tightly so he couldn't go. 

"I love you Dan, so much." Phil pulls him in for a kiss, their lips collide with force and Dan practically melts against him. "Just try to go to sleep, okay? Trust me."

"I'm so confused... but I love you too." Dan says, slowly releasing Phil's coat from his tight grip. He felt Phil slipping through his fingers, he didn't want to lose him but he felt like it was inevitable. Their eight year long love story was about to end with a major crash and burn. 

Phil sighed before pulling Dan into another deep kiss, letting their lips linger together for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm coming back to you, you know I am." 

Then Phil leaves and Dan watches as he goes, silently begging him to just stay. The front door closes making an an echo through the now completely silent apartment. Dan sinks down to the floor, he didn't know how to feel at that moment but he was overtaken by an intense sadness that he couldn't explain. He just hopes that Phil comes home safely, he just hopes that Phil actually comes home. 

Phil walks down the street, the cold air didn't affect him at all but he still felt a chill creep up his spine. He had a bad feeling about this, he just hoped it ended well so he could go home and curl up next to his boyfriend. 

He goes to the alley where he was attacked, that was a good start. Plus what could happen to him now? He was already dead. 

"This is stupid." Phil mumbles to himself, his hands were shaking in his pockets from feeling so uneasy. 

"Is it?" Phil whips his whole body around to see the semi-familiar face. 

"You." Phil says softly.

"Hello youngling. Welcome." The vampire gave him a creepy smile. 

"I need to talk to you." Phil says in a rush. 

"Of course, I'll tell you anything you need to know. It's my job to show you the ropes and teach you our ways anyway. What's your name?"

"Phil." Phil replies, "Who are you?"

"I'm Benjamin, but you can call me Benny." The vampire- Benny- spoke. 

"Alright..." Phil gulps, "Why did you turn me?"

"There's no reason really, our kind is a dying breed Phil, so when we see a random guy waking through an alley alone in the middle of the night- we strike." Benny says. 

"I didn't want this- this is ruining my life!" Phil exclaims. 

Benny rolls his eyes, "Well forget about your life Phil, you're one of us now. You don't belong with humans, you belong with your family, your nest." 

"You are not my family!" Phil yells bravely, "I don't want to be with you or any vampire! I want to live a nice long normal life with my boyfriend- I want to marry him, eventually adopt some dogs or maybe even a kid- I don't want this! This wasn't supposed to be my life! I had everything planned-"

"Everyone has a plan, but plans change." Benny says, "Forget about your boyfriend and come with me, come home." 

"No." Phil says adamantly. 

"Fine." Benny starts, "But listen to this, you aren't human. You're a vampire now Phil. Lets say you go live with your boyfriend and live out your little fairytale life, you won't make it that far. The anger and craze of being around a human will tear you apart and before you know it you will end up ripping his throat out- you will kill him Phil."

"I can control it." Phil seemed unsure. 

"I can read you Phil, you've already hurt him haven't you?" Benny asks, sounding almost sympathetic. 

"I didn't mean to- I didn't want to!"

"Of course you didn't, but you did- because the craze controls you now." Benny explains, "Do you love your boyfriend?"

"More than anything." Phil says. 

"Then leave him, it's what's best. That way he can live a free life without fear." Benny says, "You can come stay with me and the rest of us, you can have a family that understands you and who you are now." 

"I don't want to leave him, he's- he's my everything..." Phil could almost cry. 

"Listen, I'm not forcing you to stay with me and the nest. But you have to think, is staying with him good? You will hurt him again, don't be selfish- let him go."

"C-can I try to control it? Just to stay with him?" Phil asks. 

"You're still in the early stages Phil, you don't even know anything about yourself."

"Then tell me, I want to know how to control myself so I don't fang out again." Phil says. 

"Woah- you've already had your fangs?" Benny looked taken aback. 

"Yeah?"

"You're a newborn so you shouldn't have your fangs for several weeks unless-" Benny then understands, "That's why you don't want to leave your boyfriend."

"Huh?" Phil was proper confused. 

"The only reason you could've had your fangs is if you caught the scent of your soulmates pheromones, naturally your fangs will come out because you crave them. That's your person, that's who you want more than anything so the urge to drink them takes over and drives you crazy until you eventually get that taste of them." 

"Oh." Is all Phil can reply, he always joked that Dan was his soulmate, but it was actually true.

"I can help you." Benny says. 

"I thought vampires were mean?"

"Don't stereotype your own kind, we're actually quite nice." Benny says. 

"Yeah when you aren't drinking people." Phil rolls his eyes. 

"Again another stereotype." Benny sighs, "We only bite people to change them. We only need one little ounce of blood a month to stay alive and keep from going insane. Also vampires can feed from other vampires, so we don't need to hurt humans. Most of us eat normal food the rest of the time."

"Oh, so I never have to kill anyone?" Phil asks. 

"Unless you go rogue- which I do not recommend. The other vampires will kill you instantly, we don't like to cause trouble."

"Rogue?"

"Most rogue vamps kill because of their resentment to humans, or they let their blood craving get too high. Just don't go rogue Phil, you won't last." Benny tells him, sounding extremely serious. 

"What happens if I don't drink blood?"

"You go insane, it's worse than any drug withdrawal- it will tear you apart from the inside out both mentally and physically." Benny says before adding, "Also since you're a newborn you'll need more blood than normal, i'd say an ounce a week for a few months just to build up your strength."

Phil gulps, "Okay, what about like feelings and stuff?"

"Well you're dead, you don't feel anything-" Phil cuts Benny off. 

"Emotionally." He corrects. 

"Oh..." Benny starts, "Once you get used to your new senses and things you will feel emotions as if you are human. That doesn't change, you can still cry, love, hate, etcetera." 

"Good, so i'll still seem human."

"Yes, you pretty much are human. You just have a few... quirks." 

"Like what?" Phil asks curiously. 

"You have extreme superhero level strength, your hearing and smell is heightened. You can see perfectly clearly even in the dark. You won't age, you're immortal."

"So Dan will die..."

"I'm sorry." Benny sighs, "That's why I'm telling you to leave him, so you won't have to watch him grow old and pass."

"I-" Phil gets choked up, "I can't do that- he needs me just as much as I need him!"

"You could always turn him." Benny says like it was no big deal. 

"No!" Phil yells, "I'm not ripping his life away from him like that! It isn't fair to him, he deserves to live normally-"

"Okay Phil, I'll help you try and contain yourself. It's hard when you're just getting the grasp on things but you'll get it. You seem strong." Benny begins, "But you need to tell him what you are."

Phil's head snaps in his direction, "He- he can't know!"

"Keeping secrets is not good for a relationship Phil. Even I know that." 

"Lets just not focus on Dan, it's stressing me out." Phil sighs, "Tell me more about vampires. Like why the hell can I breathe?"

"Breathing's just a thing. All vampires can do it but we don't need oxygen to survive so I don't understand it." Benny answers, "But as for being a vampire I told you all the basics, which is that we aren't mean and we don't need human blood to survive. Now you just have to control your anger and that is possible it just takes an immense amount of effort."

"I can do it."

"And if you're going to stay with your human again you need to learn to control your thirst for him. Too often do I see vampires kill their soulmates just because they give in to the urge." Benny says. 

"I'll see how tonight goes. If it fails then maybe I can take a break from him while I learn to control myself, but I can't break up with him permanently. I love him way too much-"

"He's your soulmate, I understand. I'm not making you leave him, just maybe your idea of a break is good. Just a few months to come stay with the nest and learn to control it. We will all help you." 

"You guys won't hurt Dan will you?" Phil suddenly felt protective, nobody was going to touch Dan. 

"No! We don't hurt humans Phil, unlike the lore says we aren't mean creatures. I'm sorry I happened to change you- if I would've known you already had your soulmate and settled down I would've walked away. I wasn't thinking, just we are slowly becoming extinct and need more of our kind. Im sorry."

"What's done is done." Phil sighs, "Where can I find you if I need you again?"

"Vampires have phones you know, just call. I'll give you my number." Benny says.

They exchange numbers but Benny stopped Phil from leaving, "You need to feed if you're going to try and control it Phil. Keeping yourself from blood will just make you angrier and more irritable."

"Okay." Phil sighs, "Its weird to me still but okay." 

"You can drink from me." 

"When will I have fangs?"

"In about a month to two months you'll get your permanent fangs. Until then you'll only get them when you get too close to your soulmate." 

"So I can't have sex with him anymore? Great." Phil huffs. 

"Well you can, just tell him the truth." 

"That I'm a vampire?" Phil asks, Benny nods, "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." Benny shrugs, "But the truth is the only honest answer." 

"How do I feed?" Phil changes subjects.

"I'll pierce the skin for you then you just drink." Benny says before raising his own wrist to his mouth. He sinks his fangs into the skin making crimson red leak onto the surface. 

Only then does Phil feel the impact of the thirst.

Benny puts his wrist to Phil's lips, "You'll feel good after this, trust me." Benny says. 

Phil nods before latching on and eagerly sucking the blood out from his veins. Phil moans from the sudden euphoric feeling and his eyes roll back. This felt amazing. 

Benny lets Phil drink as much as he wanted, Phil pulls away and wipes at his mouth. 

"That was-"

"Better than sex?" Benny subjects. 

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but it felt oddly good." Phil says, he also felt a lot calmer now. 

"You should be good for a while but if you start to feel jittery or irritable just give me a call. We don't need you killing your lover-boy." Benny winks making Phil roll his eyes. 

Soon enough Phil was making his way back home to Dan. It had only been three short hours, hopefully Dan wasn't too upset. 

Phil entered the flat, locking the door behind him. All of the lights were off so he quietly toed off his shoes and shrugged off his coat before tip-toeing back to their bedroom. Phil slipped into bed next to Dan smoothly. 

"Phil?" Okay maybe not smoothly. 

"Hey, I told you I'd be back." Phil says, Dan cuddles closer to him.

"I know." Dan takes a deep breath, "and you don't smell like someone else's cologne so I guess that's a plus." 

"Hey now, I told you I'd never do that to you. Plus why would I need anyone else when I already have my soulmate." Phil says, nosing into Dan's hair and kissing his head. 

"I still wanna know what you were doing." Dan sighs against Phil's chest, hugging him tighter for security. 

"You'll find out eventually baby, go to sleep." Phil says before letting himself completely relax under the blanket. With the warm comforting weight of Dan on his chest he manages to fall asleep with a small smile adorning his face. 

.....

The next day was weird, Dan was doing anything and everything he could for Phil. He was trying to make him as happy as possible. 

"What's with you today?" Phil asks, genuinely curious. 

"I don't know what you mean." Dan says, he was trying to act oblivious. 

"Dan, you've been treating me like I'm a golden God all day. You never do that, so what's up- is something wrong?" Phil asks. 

Dan just sighs, his eyes suddenly looked glossy. Oh no, not more tears, Phil thinks. 

Phil hold his arms out for Dan and Dan immediately climbs onto his lap and buries his face in Phil's shoulder. "I just don't want you to go." 

"What?" Phil was concerned, but he gently rubbed Dan's back and kissed his head, trying to calm him. 

"I don't want you to leave me Phil, ever. I need you." Dan sobs, Phil hugs Dan tighter. 

This wasn't good, Phil couldn't hide from Dan forever. He wasn't going to age ever again- Dan would notice. 

He can't just tell Dan what he is, Dan would freak out. Dan would call him a monster, a freak. Phil couldn't have that. 

"I love you." Is all Phil replies.

"I love you too, so much." Dan sniffles. 

A few more days passed and Phil had spent most of those days thinking. He had been distant from Dan and Dan was on his tail asking what was wrong every time he moved. 

Phil wasn't mad, he was just upset. He couldn't stay with Dan, his perfect life was over. He just didn't know what to do now. 

The vision he had of the future was dead. The thought of never being able to marry Dan or grow old with him completely crushed Phil on the inside. 

This was it. Tomorrow he would talk to Dan and let him down as easy as possible. He knew how Dan could get about things and he didn't want to upset him too much. Then again losing the love of your life was probably one of the most upsetting things. Phil didn't know how to do it. 

It was midday the next day when Phil entered the lounge, seeing the beautiful boy known as Dan sprawled out on the couch. Phil already felt like he could cry, he was so in love with this man and he was about to crush him. 

"Can we talk?" Phil asks.

Dan looks up at him before responding eagerly, "Yeah, sit." Dan patted the cushion next to him but Phil sat on the opposite end of the sofa. 

"You know how much I love you right?" 

"Of course I do Phil, I love you just the same if not more." Dan forces a small smile, something was wrong and he could feel it. 

"You're my life and I don't want to picture myself without you ever, you're such a wonderful person and I love you- I'm in love with you."

Dan gulped, "Y-yeah... Phil I feel the same way, what are you trying to say?"

"I want you to know that I never want to hurt you-"

"Is that what this is about? Phil I forgave you for that!"

"Dan just please listen-" Phil's voice wavered slightly, "I wish I could be selfish but that would only hurt you. I need to learn how to let go."

"Phil." Dan says, he didn't want to think of what this meant. He didn't want to know what Phil was talking about- for once he just wanted Phil to shut up. 

"Nothing is more important to me than you Dan- that's why I have to leave." 

Just like that, the last grain of sand slipped through Dan's fingers, he lost Phil. "No-" Dan immediately starts crying and he reaches for Phil, "No no no no no!" 

"Dan, please- don't make this harder than it needs to be." Phil pleads, he felt silent tears slipping from his eyes and cascading down his cheeks. 

Phil stood up and so did Dan. Dan gripped onto Phil and pulled him close, not wanting to let go. 

"Phil don't leave me- don't please don't." Dan was choking on sobs, "I need you, I love you so much- if you leave it will kill me, please don't do this!" Dan was begging. 

In a moment of weakness Phil hugged Dan back, "I have to, I'm sorry, if I stay it will kill you. If I leave you have a chance."

"No- Phil, please." Dan lurched forward and kissed Phil, trying to change his mind. Phil had to use all self control to push him away. 

"Dan I'm-" Phil couldn't bring himself to say the most dreaded sentence, but he had to, "I'm breaking up with you, it's over. I'm sorry."

Dan literally collapsed onto the ground, crying and begging Phil not to go. "Phil... why?" 

"I just- I need to go. So you can move on." Phil begins to walk away, leaving Dan to cry on the floor. 

"Don't you get it? Phil you're supposed to be my forever! I don't want anyone else but you, you're literally the most perfect match for me and I will never move on. I swear it." Dan sobs as he shakily stands back up and approaches Phil again. 

"You'll find someone better-"

"There is no one better!" Dan all but screams, "You are who I want! Who I need! So why are you leaving?" 

"Because I'll hurt you if I stay." Phil says softly.

"No you won't, I trust you-"

"Don't say that! Don't just-" Phil stops to recollect himself, "You don't know me anymore Dan."

"What are you on about?!" Dan looked at Phil like he was insane, "If there's something I should know then tell me and we'll work around it, don't just leave me- please. Think about this, this will hurt you too. I know you love me Phil." 

"I do." Phil says, letting another tear fall, "I love you so much it hurts sometimes." 

"Then talk to me." Dan pleads, "Lets fix this, lets just see what went wrong where and fix it. We've been together for a long time Phil. Don't throw eight years away because of some little thing. We've gotten past bumps in the road before, this is just another that." 

"It's much more than that."

"Was it something I did?" Dan thinks to ask. 

"No!" Phil was quick to answer, "You're perfect, it's something going on with me."

"Are you suddenly straight?" Dan asks out of confusion, not meaning to sound funny. 

"Hell no!" Phil answers immediately, "Just-" Phil sighs deeply. "I need to leave- not just you, I need to leave everyone."

Dan was instantly on alert, that didn't sound good, "You aren't talking about killing yourself are you? Because Phil I'm here for you, don't feel like you need to-" 

Phil cut him off, "Dan I'm already dead, killing myself or even attempting too would just be beating a dead horse."

"Will you please talk to me, I promise nothing could make me love you less. I love you for who you are and even right now you're still the wonderful, beautiful-minded, funny Phil I know. You just seem a little cloudy, but we can fix it. I know it." Dan says. 

Phil was about to make a very very bad decision, "Okay." 

"Take back breaking up with me." Dan says. 

"It never happened." Phil replies.

"Good, so boyfriend- care to enlighten me on what's making you so upset?" Dan asks, he grabs Phil's hand and uses it to pull him closer. 

"I-it's big- like it's a really big thing... I don't expect you to understand and if you want me to leave I get it."

"Phil tell me." Dan presses.

"I- I'm not human." Phil sighs, subconsciously tightening his grip on Dan's hand, "Not anymore."

Dan cocked his head, "Am I being pranked?" 

"I wish I could say you were." Phil sighs, "Dan the night I came home and started acting weird was when it happened. I was attacked on the way home, what attacked me wasn't human and it bit me and now I'm just like it too." 

Dan blinked at him, staring blankly as he tried to process, "Wait-" Dan tries to breathe steadily, "You aren't joking?"

"Not one bit- and you know I'm a shit liar." 

"What are you?" Dan asks, he wasn't trying to pull away or scream for help so Phil took that as a good sign. 

"I'm a vampire." Phil replies, "That's why I'm suddenly uncontrollably angry and weirdly strong."

"Phil this is a lot-"

"I know, so if you want me to leave-"

"No!" Dan yells, "I don't want you to go, you're still Phil." Dan places his hands on the sides of Phil's face, "You're still my Phil." 

Phil lurched forward and kissed him, "I love you." He speaks against Dan's lips, keeping their foreheads pressed together. 

"I love you too." Dan replies before pressing a lingering peck to Phil's lips. "You're gonna be okay." 

"I know- well, now I know. I'll be okay because I have you." Phil says, the warm smile he had on his face made Dan kiss him again. 

"Can I show you something?" Phil asks, finally pulling away from Dan. 

"What?" Dan asks curiously, suddenly he was being dragged to the bathroom. 

Phil stood in front of the mirror and quickly took the colored contacts out, revealing his new natural eye color. He kept his eyes closed as he turned to Dan, he took a few deep breaths- not that they helped anything. 

He felt Dan touch the side of his face, "Look at me." Dan requested. 

Phil slowly opened his eyes and looked at Dan, Dan couldn't help but gasp. The bright red color looked so odd on Phil, but it was oddly beautiful. 

"So?" Phil questions, he was scared for Dan's reply. He hadn't had red eyes for very long but he was pretty insecure about it. 

"They're beautiful, you're beautiful. It doesn't matter what is what color- you're the same Phil and that fact alone is beautiful to me." Dan says and he is instantly met with a kiss. 

"That means so much to me." Phil felt like he could cry tears of happiness, Dan had accepted this so easily. 

"Do you wanna know more about vampires now? I figure I'd ask because you're now dating one." Phil giggles. 

"Definitely later." Dan says as he lets his eyes look up and down Phil's body, "But for now, I feel like you should really just kiss me."

Phil rolls his eyes fondly before kissing Dan, letting their lips slide together slowly and sweetly. 

Dan emits a light squeal when Phil picks him up. Dan's legs wrap around his waist and he clings to Phil with all his might, "Maybe this vampire thing is pretty okay after all." Dan says as Phil carries him to their bedroom. 

"I don't know about all that, but I definitely like being able to pick you up with ease. That's gonna come in handy." 

"Yeah when I don't wanna walk up the stairs."

"I knew you were gonna say that." Phil laughs before setting Dan back onto his feet. 

"Hey... the bed is a few feet that way you couldn't have put me down there." Dan complains, he was obviously joking. 

"Wow, where are my manners. I am so sorry." Phil replies sarcastically. 

"You should be." Dan laughs lightly before kissing Phil, letting it deepen on its own. 

"Dan-" Phil breathes into his mouth, trying to push him away. "Dan stop it-"

"What's wrong?" Dan asks. 

Phil felt the sharp fangs in his mouth poking his tongue, "Bad idea."

"No." Dan laughs, "Good idea, very good idea."

"No, Dan." Phil says, "The vampire in me isn't under control yet, and you're irresistible. Put two and two together and it isn't good."

"What? Do you think you'll bite me?" Dan asks. 

"I don't know what will happen, all I know is Benny told me it isn't safe to be that close to you until I have myself under control, and I definitely have no control." 

"Who's Benny?"

"The vampire that turned me, the other night when I went out I went to find him and he told me all I need to know." 

"Woah-" Dan looked astonished. 

"What?" Phil asks. 

Dan reaches his hand towards Phil's mouth and pushes his top lip up, "You have some angry looking fangs- how did you get those?" 

Phil smacked Dan's hand away, "Its from you."

"Are fangs like a vampire boner then or something?" 

Phil sighed and rolled his eyes, only Dan. "I mean currently- since I don't have my permanent fangs yet- yeah, pretty much that is what it is. Basically if you're with your soulmate- this isn't bullshit I promise- then you get your fangs." 

"Well I better be your fucking soulmate Phil. But- what even?"

"Vampires can pick up people's pheromones and since you're my soulmate you're putting off some pretty damn yummy good ones and it makes my inner vamp go all coo coo for co co puffs." Phil says making Dan choke on a laugh. 

"Wow. Well that's interesting." Dan pushes Phil's lip up again to see his fangs, "They look sharp." Dan doesn't even think before pressing his thumb to the sharp point. "Ow!" He hisses and draws back, blood instantly forming on his skin. 

He should've known better! Vampires fangs are made to pierce skin!

Phil froze the second the single drop of blood hit his tongue. Everything inside of him wanted to sink his fangs into Dan and drink- it just tasted so incredible. 

"Phil?" Dan asks, noticing how much Phil's pupils dilated. "Oh no..." Dan then knows exactly what happened. 

Phil runs out of the room and down the hall, ignoring Dan yelling behind him. 

He races out of the flat and onto the street before pulling out his phone. He runs down the pavement as fast as he could as he called Benny. 

He never got an answer, he needed blood and he needed it now. Dan made his cravings skyrocket. 

"Benny." Phil says with a sense of urgency when he finally picks up. 

"Phil? What's wrong?"

"It's Dan- I told him. Everything was fine then he poked my fang and his blood got in my mouth and it's a mess but I'm freaking out. I feel like I'm on fire-"

"It'll pass, you aren't due for more blood yet. You'll be okay, just walk around for a bit to clear your head, the urge will pass." 

"Okay." Phil sighs into the phone. 

"Don't go back until you're sure you're fine. You don't want to risk hurting him." 

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." 

"Anytime." 

Phil hangs up before just walking around, he tries his best to kick the bad feeling away. Eventually the fire inside of him cooled off and he was able to reenter the flat. 

"Dan?" Phil asks quietly.

"Phil!" Phil was instantly attacked with a hug. "I thought I made you angry..."

"No, it's just the- the blood." Phil stutters and swallows thickly, just the word blood made him shiver. 

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay love." Phil replies with a smile, "I just took a walk to cool off, I'm fine now."

"Good." Dan returned the smile. 

"You aren't scared of me are you?"

"Not at all." Dan replies, "I trust you Phil."

"That's good, now I feel like I should tell you what I know. Go sit down." Phil gently guides Dan into the lounge before they sit together. 

Phil tells Dan everything he knows, Dan was more than relieved when he found out Phil didn't have to kill anyone. 

"So you can learn to control it?" Dan asks. 

Phil told him about his new overly angry side, that happened to be his least favorite side of being a vampire. 

"Eventually, but it will take time and effort. I don't want to hurt you so if I have to step away for a bit- let me step away. At least until I have control."

Dan subconsciously ran his hand over the fading bruise on his upper arm, "Okay."

Phil grabbed Dan's hand and pulled it away before staring at his arm, "I did that..."

"Phil it's okay." Dan tries covering the bruise with his sleeve. 

"No it is definitely not." Phil says, forcing Dan's sleeve up to see the handprint shaped bruise on his arm. 

"I'm okay." Dan says, pushing Phil's hand away. "We've already talked about this. I forgive you, let's just forget it- it wasn't really you. Even I can see that you have better control than you did a few days ago, you're already making progress."

Phil releases a shaky sigh before nodding, "I can't focus on the bad. I have to keep my mind clear so I'm just going to agree." 

"Good, because I'm always right anyway." Dan giggles. 

"Oh shut up!" Phil exclaims with a laugh.

Phil's limits were really tested about a week later, he hadn't met Benny for any more blood- even though he should've. Being a newborn vampire was a lot more intense feeling than a decades old vampire. 

Phil was sitting at the table tapping mindlessly at some game on his phone while Dan cooked. 

The second a sharp "Ow." Left Dan's lips Phil was on high alert, he heard the clatter of the knife falling to the counter. 

Phil stared at Dan, watching as a flood of crimson red droplets ran down his arm from his hand. 

Phil gripped the edge of the table in an iron grip, almost to keep himself from moving. He felt the wood beginning to crack beneath his fingertips, he already had been craving blood so this was bad. This was really bad. 

"Phil?" Dan mutters in a soft voice, he saw his boyfriend frozen in place- he was almost shaking. 

Phil tried to calm his mind. Control, he needs control. "I'm okay." Phil lets out a shaky sigh and lets go of the table. He gets to Dan as quickly as possible before grabbing his hand.

"Here." Phil turns on the tap before pushing Dan's hand under it, he runs to get a towel. 

"I'm sorry Ph-"

"Dan, it's okay. I'm okay. Just let me help." Phil gives him a reassuring smile. 

Dan just nods unsurely before letting Phil grab his hand and wrap the towel around it, "Hold pressure on that and come with me." Phil says, gesturing at Dan to follow him. 

They enter the bathroom and Phil digs around in the cabinet to try and find something to wrap Dan's hand up with. 

"Here!" He says like he hit the jackpot, revealing a roll of cotton gauze and tape. 

Dan was just staring at Phil the whole time, watching as he gently wrapped up the wound and taped the gauze down. 

Phil presses a kiss to Dan's hand, "There, all better." 

"Thanks." Dan smiles at him, "Im proud of you."

"I'm proud of myself." Phil says, looking down at his hands that had some of Dan's blood on them. He swallows thickly before quickly turning on the tap and washing it away. 

"I'm gonna go finish cooking." Dan presses a kiss to Phil's cheek, "Stay here and breathe for a minute, yeah?" 

Phil nods, "Yeah." He says shakily, "I love you."

"I love you too." Dan gives him a smile before leaving the room. 

Phil stared at the mirror in silence, his shaking hands gripped the sides of the sink. 

That was a major test for his control but he had somehow managed to pass. He was okay, Dan was okay- everything was okay. 

But there was no doubt in his mind that he needed blood, he went to the kitchen to grab his phone. 

"Leaving?" Dan asks, looking slightly sad. 

"No, I'm just gonna call Benny. I'm not going anywhere." Phil replies and Dan instantly looks calmer. 

"Phil?" Benny answers on the first ring. 

"I need more." Phil says urgently as he paces the bedroom floor. 

"Okay- yeah it's been over a week. We can't meet in broad daylight though, we'll get caught." Benny says and Phil sighs heavily, "Meet me back in the alley after sundown."

"I don't know if I can wait, Dan just cut his hand open and I helped clean it up and I feel like I'm going to explode."

"That's just because it was your soulmates blood, it's not like that with every person. You just need to get out, go for a walk. The urge will pass I've told you before." Benny replies. 

"Okay." Phil sighs. "I'll meet you tonight."

He hangs up before sitting on the bed and taking a minute to recollect himself. 

"You alright?" Dan asks Phil once he reenters the kitchen.

"Yeah I just need to go for a walk. I'll be back in like twenty minutes okay?" Phil asks, trying to ignore how Dan's face fell. 

"Okay..." 

"Hey." Phil approaches Dan before kissing him, "I love you."

"Love you too." Dan replies, watching sadly as Phil leaves.

Phil came back home no more than twenty minutes later, just like he said.

"I'm back, are you okay?" Phil asks.

"Yeah, just give me a hug." Dan requests and Phil walks up to him, holding his arms out. 

Dan relaxes in Phil's arms, "I missed you."

"I wasn't gone for that long." Phil presses a kiss to Dan's shoulder. 

"Still, that doesn't mean I can't miss you." Dan sighs. 

As the day progressed Phil just kept feeling weaker and weaker, his body was wearing down and he felt like hell. 

It was barely five o'clock in the afternoon when Phil stumbled, the room became dizzy and he almost fell. 

"Phil?" Dan yells before running to his side, "What's wrong? Hey..."

"Nothing, I just- ah." Phil doubled over in pain.

"Okay lets sit down, come here." Dan tries to pull Phil up and guide him to the sofa. 

Phil collapsed to the floor, falling out of Dan's grip, he was curled into a ball and crying. 

"Phil what's happening?" Dan asks in a scared voice.

"Blood." Is all Phil can say, his newborn body craved more, he needed more now. 

"Oh." Dan releases a breath, he didn't know what to do. "Do you need me-"

"No! No- I can't drink from you." Phil says frantically, "It's dangerous and I have control but not that much, I won't stop- and I can't hurt you again." 

"Then what do I do?" Dan gently holds Phil's hand, trying to be comforting. 

"Get my phone, call Benny." Phil exhales roughly, his body was burning up. 

Dan shakily grabs Phil's phone, unlocking it as quickly as he could. He finds Benny's name in Phil's contacts quickly. 

"Phil what happened?" Benny answers, sounding weary. 

"It-its Dan." Dan breathes.

"Dan? What's wrong with Phil?"

"He's- I don't know... he collapsed and he's in pain. He said he needs blood." Dan felt weird even saying that. 

"Shit- yeah, okay. Where are you guys?" Benny asks.

"Our apartment."

"Good, keep him there. What's your address I'll be there soon." Benny was already leaving the nest and walking down the pavement. 

Dan tells him the address quickly, "Should I do anything for him?"

"No, just let him be. I don't know how he will react. Just stay back a safe distance, okay?"

"Okay." Dan replies before hanging up. 

"Benny's coming." Dan tells his boyfriend, he stays in the doorway. 

Phil seemed almost unconscious, but he let a deep pained groan leave his lips, "This fells shitty." 

"I'm sorry... can I come closer?" Dan asks.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna hurt you." Phil replies, watching as Dan moves to sit beside him. "It just hurts." 

"Im sorry." Dan grabs Phil's hand and tangles their fingers together. 

"I can't move." Phil says suddenly, disrupting the few minutes of silence. 

"What?"

"I literally can't move." Phil was trying not to freak out, he felt his thirst growing and he was burning up. 

"I don't-" There was an urgent knock at the door. "I'll be back." 

Dan runs down the stairs and pulls the door open, seeing a red-eyed guy that he guesses was Benny. 

"Where is he?" Benny enters the apartment, he hears Phil emit a small pained noise and rushes to the source. Dan follows suit. 

Dan cringes when he sees Benny pierce his own skin and place it to Phil's lips, Phil grips his arm and drinks eagerly. Every muscle in his body slowly relaxed as he swallowed gulp after gulp. 

"Better?" Benny asks, watching as the wound disappeared from his wrist. 

"Yeah, much." Phil replies, he was finally able to stand up without shaking. 

"You might need more blood than I thought." Benny says, "We'll have to work on it." 

"What if I can't get any?"

"I'll try to get to you as much as I can, but you have to be prepared to control your thirst if it gets too bad. You wouldn't want to hurt Dan over there would you?"

"I'd never hurt him." Phil replies.

"Yeah, that's what I said too." Benny says, "But you haven't been a vamp for that long. You don't understand the full feeling yet." 

"What do you mean 'that's what I said too'?" Phil was taken aback. 

Benny sighs, "I was with my soulmate too, but the urge won. I killed her- and that's all I'll say. But living with that is the worst possible thing you could imagine- Phil, I don't want that for you. So you need to control it as much as you can." 

"I'm not going to kill him- I can't. I'll control it, I can do it." Phil says sounding nervous yet adamant. 

"Good, walk away if you have too. Just don't give the urge any chance to win." 

"I won't." 

"Don't even try to be brave. The thirst owns you now, it will always be stronger than you." 

Those words resonated with Phil for the rest of the night. 

Benny was long gone and Phil was fine, Dan was even okay after witnessing everything he did. 

But Phil still craved Dan, he could still taste Dan's blood when he thought about it. That one little drop made him want more- he wanted it all. 

"What's on your mind?" Dan asks, looking up from his place on Phil's chest to meet his eyes.

"Just you." Phil admits. 

"What about me?" Dan asks, subconsciously tracing his hand along Phil's arm. 

"I-" Phil huffed out a sigh, "Nothing."

"No, no no." Dan says, "You aren't giving me that 'nothing' shit again, what's wrong?" 

"Remember when you pricked your finger on my fang and I tasted your blood?"

Dan slowly nods. 

"I can't stop thinking about how much I just want to drink you." Phil admits. 

Dan lets out a shaky breath, "But you just fed-"

"I know, I'm not thirsty. I just crave the taste. I'm under complete control, don't worry." Phil reassures him. 

"Then taste." Dan says, he moves to straddle Phil's lap. 

"No." Phil objects. 

"I trust you." 

"I can't." Phil shakes his head subtly, his eyes wide. 

"If you aren't thirsty then there shouldn't be a problem. Think of it as a treat, like ice cream just for vampires." Dan says, kissing Phil softly. 

"Dan it isn't safe." Phil says, his hands grip Dan's hips. 

"Do you want to taste?" Dan asks. 

"Yes... so much- but I'm afraid I'll go too far." Phil sighs in reply. 

"You won't, I have faith in you." Dan kisses Phil again, pushing their hips together roughly. Phil groans into Dan's mouth. 

"You little minx-" Phil smirks, "You want me to taste you, is this a kinky thing for you or something?"

"Maybe I dig your new vamp vibe. You don't know." Dan smirks, he kisses Phil forcefully until he feels Phil get nervous with his movements. 

"Dan I'm not sure about this." Phil breathes, his fangs were out and he wanted to sink them into Dan's skin. He just doesn't trust himself yet. 

"If you want too I'm letting you." Dan holds out his wrist. 

Phil looks at it, seeing the blue vein running beneath his skin. He gently grabs Dan's arm. "This might hurt a bit."

"It's okay." Dan cards his hand through Phil's hair so he felt more in control, like he could pull Phil away if he had too. 

Phil brings Dan's wrist to his lips before letting his fangs pierce the skin, he was trying to be gentle. Dan didn't seem to be phased by the bite so Phil let himself taste the sweet blood that flowed from Dan's veins. It was amazing, Phil drank more and more. 

Dan watched Phil, he felt all tingly and weird- but it was a good weird. 

"Phil?" Dan says after a minute, Phil's red eyes flicker over to look at him. "Can you stop?" He let Phil drink from him for about a minute. 

Phil pulled his mouth away before licking over the wounds where his fangs were inserted into Dan's skin. They healed over instantly. 

"See, you did good." Dan smiles, "I'm fine and you're fine."

Phil smiles back brightly, "I actually did it, and you taste incredible by the way-"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Dan giggles before pressing a kiss to Phil's lips. "Now..." 

"Now what?"

"If you can control yourself while actually drinking out of me do you think you can control yourself during sex because it's been like two weeks." Dan complains.

To be fair they had a lot of sex, two weeks was a long time for them to go without it. 

Phil emits a breathy laugh, "I think it's worth a try." 

"Thank god." Dan laughs before connecting his lips to Phil's in a giggly kiss. 

.....

The next morning Phil wakes up before Dan, he watches him sleeping soundly on his chest. 

"Dan." Phil tries to wake him with gentle touches. 

Dan hums against his chest before yawning sleepily, "Morning."

"Good morning." Phil replies, smiling down at his sleepy boyfriend. 

"I love you so much." Dan sighs.

"I love you too." Phil smiles wider. 

Dan crawls up further so he could reach Phil's lips to kiss him. 

They were both completely naked beneath the duvet but they could care less. 

"So." Phil breathes. 

"Yeah..." Dan says, "Vampire you is intense."

Phil laughs, "What makes you say that?"

"Human you was already freaking great but now you're just like- I dunno." 

Phil rolls his eyes, "I don't know if thats a good thing or-"

"It's freaking great, vampire you is so passionately rough. It's like good sex straight out of a movie." 

"If you even compare anything I do to twilight I will have to dump you and leave with no remorse." Phil says making Dan laugh. 

"Note taken." Dan says, "But it would be cool if you sparkled."

"I don't sparkle, the sunlight doesn't affect me at all. I hate to burst your bubble." Phil playfully rolls his eyes again, Dan was unbelievable. 

"Well okay Mr. anti-sparkle, I'm hungry so I'm gonna go make breakfast." Dan pecks him on the lips one last time before climbing out of bed and slipping on his discarded pajama pants. 

Eventually Phil makes his way into the kitchen, seeing Dan pouring a bowl of cereal. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around Dan's waist. 

He playfully nips at Dan's neck making the younger man giggle, "Do you want some cereal or are you just gonna eat me for breakfast?" Dan jokes. 

"I don't know, is your name on the menu?" Phil jokes back. 

Dan turns around in Phil's arms, letting himself be pushed into the counter. 

"I could make a few changes." Dan giggles, wrapping his arms around Phil's neck and gazing at him with mischievous yet lustful eyes. 

Phil leans down to kiss Dan, pressing him harder into the counter. 

Just then, Dan's stomach growls making Phil pull away, "You should eat love." Phil pecks his lips and takes a step back. 

"Ugh, stomach." Dan grumps. 

"Why are you mad at your stomach?" Phil giggles. 

"Because it's the worst cockblock."

"Babe we have plenty of time to get frisky, you have to eat." Phil can't help but laugh harder, grumpy Dan was adorable. 

"Well you have all the time in the world..." Dan sighs, his face suddenly falls as he grabs his bowl of cereal and walks to the table. 

"Dan?" Phil was confused, he quickly followed him. "Baby what do you mean?"

"You're immortal aren't you?" Dan asks shakily, absentmindedly playing with his food and not eating it. 

"Yeah..." Phil replies. 

"I'm not." Dan sighs, "That means- I-"

"Dan..." Phil quickly moves to hug him when he breaks down. 

"I'm not gonna be here forever... you're gonna watch me die and then move on to someone else, then another person after that, then you'll forget about me-"

"Dan, baby shh." Phil tries calming him down, "You know you're my soulmate, I could never replace you or forget about you."

"But I'm gonna die one day..."

"That's a long ways away." Phil kisses his temple, "Don't think about it."

"Phil, what if- you could like uh?" Dan thinks for a second, stumbling over his words, "You could change me?"

Phil's body goes ridgid, "Dan, no." 

"Phil-"

"Dan, I can't take your life from you like that-" Phil is immediately cut off. 

"Don't you understand? You are my life Phil, as long as I have you next to me I'm living how I want too. If we were both vampires we could live just like this, together forever. Nothing would change except a little eye color, some fangs, and a diet. But we would never have to leave each other."

"Lets just not talk about this right now okay?" Phil asks, he'd do anything for Dan. He would love to stay like this forever but he just physically cannot bring himself to kill Dan. Changing him is the equivalent of murdering him, and it's bringing him into a darker life. Phil couldn't do it. 

"Whatever." Dan angrily eats his cereal before storming out of the room, ignoring Phil when he tries speaking. 

Phil sighs, he could understand why Dan was mad- but Dan didn't understand his side of things. 

"Dan-" Phil knocks on the bedroom door lightly before walking in. 

"What." It came out sounding like more of a demand than a question. 

"I want you to understand my side of it and why I don't want too." Phil sighs before sitting next to Dan on the bed. 

"Fine." Dan mumbles before leaning into Phil's side, unable to resist a good cuddle. 

"I'd love to live like this with you forever- that's like a dream to me. But changing you is killing you, it's stopping your heart and it's painful. When I was bitten it was such a painful experience, this hot searing pain takes you over and crushes every organ in your body until you collapse and feel the life leave. Then you just feel like an empty shell, with this pit of darkness inside of you- I can't hurt you like that. I can't do that to you..." 

"But you're fine now... I'll get through it. I just don't want to leave you- ever. Plus we're soulmates, we should do what the universe intended and that's be together forever."

"I'm not gonna tell you I'll do it, I don't even know how to change someone- I don't even have my permanent fangs yet." Phil sighs, "In the future, maybe I'll think about it. But right now its a no, I can't take your life and stop your heart."

"I'm only gonna get older Phil." Dan says before nuzzling into Phil's neck. 

"I know..." Phil hugs Dan tighter. 

.....

Phil met two times a week with Benny for blood, he had learned to control himself surprisingly well. 

Dan was proud of him but his heart longed for something else, he wanted to be like Phil- live forever with Phil.

"Dan!" Phil yells sounding almost excited, like a child on Christmas morning. 

"What?" Dan wakes up groggily, looking at Phil, "This better be important." 

"I got my fangs!" Phil does a little happy jump, almost falling on his face in the process. 

"Let me see." Dan requests.

Phil gives him a big smile.

"Why is it actually super cute?" Dan laughs. 

"I'm supposed to be scary and ferocious!" Phil growls playfully. 

"You look like a bad Halloween decoration." Dan says making Phil gasp, taking offense. 

"You take that back!" Phil shoves him lightly, making him fall onto his back on the bed. 

Dan laughs, "Never! You're way too cute to be scary." Dan pinches his cheeks.

Phil swats Dan's hands away, "I'm gonna make you scared of me." 

"Oh really?" Dan gives him a disbelieving look, "And how will you do that?"

"Hmm." Phil pretends to think before jumping in Dan's face, "Boo!"

Dan blinks at him in annoyance before clapping his hands, "Wow Phil, so terrifying. Maybe you could scare second graders at an elementary school haunted house." 

Phil huffs, "I'll bite you." 

"Ooo, kinky." Dan winks. 

"Rude." Phil scoffs, "Just pretend to be scared of me!"

"Nope, too adorable. You're my cute little vampire."

Phil flops himself down on Dan's chest, "I hate you."

"I love you too." 

Later that day Phil was gonna meet up with Benny, he had been doing some thinking and he had questions. 

It was just now sundown and Phil was waiting in the alley.

"Hey." Benny suddenly appeared. 

"Hey, my fangs came in!" Phil says excitedly. 

Benny rolls his eyes, "Its been two months, it's about time."

"Anyway I have a question." Phil starts. 

"Shoot." Benny crosses his arms and leans back against the wall. 

"So like over a month ago Dan was talking to me and he pretty much said he wanted me to turn him." Phil says to begin. 

"Okay..." Benny replies, signaling Phil to keep going. 

"Like he wants to stay with me forever and I want the same thing! I just don't want to put him through the pain of changing..."

"Do you want to turn him?" Benny asks. 

"Is it even aloud?" Phil asks in retaliation. 

"Yes, very few vampires are chosen to find people to change. You obviously aren't one, but since Dan is your soulmate you are entitled to do whatever you please, he is your person." 

"Is there any non-painful way to do it- how do you even do it? I don't know-" Phil seemed to be stressing about it. 

"It's not a complicated process, I promise it's easy. But do you want this?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I do, I want him to be with me forever." Phil sighs. 

"Okay. Basically you have venom in your fangs, but it only activates after a certain amount of time." Benny says and Phil nods to say he understood.

"To turn someone you have to bite a vein in their neck and drink, keep drinking even if they go weak. You'll know when the venom has entered their bloodstream because they will scream the most agonizing scream you can even imagine. Then feel for a pulse, keep drinking until you feel it slow to almost nothing then stop. Step back, and just give them room to breathe. It's incredibly painful- which you know- so don't touch them, don't move them. Don't do anything. The venom with course through their veins and stop their heart and they'll die, then they'll almost immediately wake up as a vampire."

"Okay, what if I mess up?"

"Don't mess up." Benny says, "Then he'll die and he won't come back at all. Just drink until you feel his pulse almost completely stop, do not pull away until then."

"I don't want to harm him, is there any way to make the change less painful?" Phil asks. 

"Make them completely relaxed- that's hard to do when you're literally drinking them alive. But if Dan wants it then he should be cooperative." Benny sighs, "Actually it's honestly easier to change someone right after or before sex. Hell you could fuck him, change him, then fuck him again. The change goes fairly quickly, and vampires have freakishly good stamina."

Phil could almost laugh, "I just don't want him to be in pain." The thought of putting Dan in pain makes him feel empty and sad. 

"Just take good care of him, he'll be okay. Let him feed from you after he turns so he won't immediately go through withdrawal." Benny says. "And call me when he's turned and fed, I'll come check him out and make sure he's completely changed. Very rarely will someone only change half-way, but it happens."

"Great. Another thing to worry about." Phil sighs. 

"It's extremely rare and it probably won't happen." 

"Alright." Phil sighs again, deeper this time. "Anyway I have a ring to go buy." 

"Whoa- what?" Benny quirks an eyebrow, giving Phil a knowing yet taunting expression. 

"I've been with him for eight years, if I'm gonna spend eternity with him I'm gonna marry the damn boy first." Phil says, "I've wanted to marry him for years anyway- finally now I have the courage to ask because I know he wants to be with me forever, and he's my soulmate." Phil smiles softly to himself. 

Even Benny smiles, "Well I wish you luck, you better invite me to the wedding- I promise I won't bring any other vamps."

"I'll be sure to text you an invite." Phil laughs.

"Good luck." Benny yells after Phil as he walks away. 

Phil walks towards the nearest jewelry store with a nervous tightening feeling in his stomach, but he really shouldn't be nervous considering an hour later he's walking out with the perfect ring. 

"Daaaan!" Phil yells down the hall once he enters the flat. He kicks off his shoes and pulls his coat off his arms before shoving the ring box in his back pocket. He was going to do it now. 

"In the shower!" He hears Dan's voice call back. 

"Okay, well I'm home." Phil replies, now he had time to prepare- mostly because Dan took ungodly long showers. 

He runs into the bedroom before tidying up all of the strung out clothes and closing the curtains, he lights a few candles and sets them on the dresser- and he goes ahead and sets the lube out on the nightstand because he was that sure. Tonight would be amazing.

Phil wasn't going to change Dan yet, he was going to talk to him about it though and give him time to think and completely make up his mind. But either way Phil was gonna marry this boy, this beautifully perfect love of his. 

Phil decides last minute that he was gonna be cheesy, he grabs some paper and a sharpie along with some tape. He ends up using four pieces of paper, taping them on the wall equidistant from each other so Dan wouldn't scream about symmetry. 

He goes and hides in the corner of the lounge with the lights off.

He hears the shower turn off and no more than five minutes later he heard the bathroom door open. 

"What the hell?" 

Phil wanted to laugh upon hearing Dan's confused voice. 

"Phil?!" Dan yells. 

Phil stays quiet, eventually he hears Dan reading the papers as he walks down the hall. 

"Hello Dan." Dan reads, "Well hello paper." Dan replies like the dork he is making Phil face palm. 

"So I love you a lot..." Dan reads, "I have a very important..." Dan moves to the next paper, "...question for you..."

Dan enters the lounge and flips on the light, "Phil?" He asks, looking around. 

Phil screams and jumps at him from the corner. "Jesus chr- Phil you fucking spork!" Dan screams and puts a hand over his heart, feeling it beat abnormally fast. 

Phil laughs cutely, his tongue poking out between his fangs, "See I'm scary."

Dan rolls his eyes, "Is that what the papers were about? To lead to a bloody jumpscare?"

"No, actually I have a question for you." Phil kisses him quickly. 

"Hmm, well lets hear it." Dan crosses his arms. 

Phil sinks to one knee and holds out a small black box. 

Dan immediately looks at him wide-eyed and shocked. "Phil-" he says softly. 

"Daniel my love." Phil says over dramatically making Dan giggle even though he was tearing up, "Will you marry me?"

Dan drops to his knees in front of Phil, "Yes." He says, letting a tear roll down his face. 

Phil slips the ring onto Dan's finger, "I love you."

Dan looks at the solid black ring, there was a small heart shaped diamond encrusted in the side of it. "I love you too Phil, so much. Oh my god- you literally shocked me."

"That's the point babe." Phil kisses his shoulder. 

"I'm crying right now. You made me cry you evil-" Dan continues rambling as he clings to Phil. 

Phil laughs lightly, "Happy tears right?"

"Super happy tears, majorly happy- I'm so fucking happy- Phil you make me so impossibly happy." Dan pulls back before pressing a chaste kiss to Phil's lips. 

"So, should we have a little chat?" Phil asks. 

"About what?"

"Turning you." Phil sighs. 

Dan perks up, "Really?!" He seemed excited. 

"Not right now, I'm just saying. I will turn you, but not until after we're married. I want you to think about it until then, make sure it's really what you want." Phil says. 

"It is what I want, I want forever with you." Dan says.

"Then tell me that after we're married, and if you happen to change your mind its perfectly okay. I'll stay with you till death do us part, and I'll never forget you." Phil says. 

"I just- I love you so much Phil." Dan says, letting Phil pull him up off of the floor as he stands up. 

"I love you too darling." Phil says and he immediately had Dan clinging to him. 

Their lips connect with force making them both smile into the kiss.

"C'mon." Dan pulls Phil down the hall and into their bedroom. "Wow."

"What?" Phil plays coy. 

"You lit candles, cleaned- even got the lube out. You were planning on getting laid weren't you?" Dan giggles before pecking Phil on the lips. 

Phil gives Dan a cute little shrug, "Maybe..."

"Lucky for you, your plan worked." Dan says before tugging Phil closer to him. 

Phil rests his hands on Dan's hips, right below the hem of his shirt. He leans forward and presses a kiss to Dan's shower dampened hair. "Mm, Love you."

"I love you too." Dan replies before letting their lips connect, "Now make love to me like we're in breaking dawn." 

Phil immediately pulls away and grimaces, "You ruined it." 

"No!" Dan laughs loudly, "I was messing with you c'mon."

"I sincerely hate you." Phil laughs, glaring at Dan fondly. 

"Aww, come on now." Dan smiles, "Forgive me?"

Phil rolls his eyes before pulling Dan to him and kissing him, "You're lucky I'm so damn in love with you." 

Dan just makes the cutest little giggle before kissing Phil again, letting it get deeper and letting Phil get closer. 

Dan tugs on Phil's shirt, Phil reaches over his head to grip the back of his shirt and pull it over his head, seconds later he pulls Dan's shirt off as well. 

"Phil!" Dan squeals in surprise when Phil picks him up and throws him onto the bed gently. 

"Oops." Phil crawls on top of his giggly fiancé before pecking him on the lips. 

Phil hooks his fingers around the waist of Dan's pajama pants before pulling them off of him, leaving him open and naked. 

Dan watches as Phil unzips his jeans before kicking them and his boxers off. 

Phil reaches for the lube and Dan begins to speak, "I don't need stretched, I got a little bored in the shower..." his face was red with a blush. 

"Oh, so that's what took you so long." Phil teases, uncapping the lube. 

"Hush." Dan says making Phil laugh. 

"I'm gonna make you the opposite of hush, just you wait."

"Is that a promise?" Dan asks, licking his lips as he watches Phil slick himself up with lube. 

"No its a threat." Phil jokes making Dan punch his shoulder. 

"Shut up." 

Phil nudges Dan's legs apart before leaning down to kiss him, their tongues tangle as he pushes in, making Dan moan into his mouth. 

"Ow!" 

Phil freezes the second Dan yells, "What's wrong?" He asks nervously. 

"Your fangs really get in the way of making out." Dan gripes, "My mouth is bleeding."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay Phil." Dan giggles before pulling Phil down onto another kiss. 

The taste of Dan's blood combined with the feeling of being inside of him made Phil go crazy. 

"Mmm-" Dan hums a moan against Phil's lips when he goes faster.

Phil pushes their foreheads together, staring into Dan's eyes as he thrusts harder. 

"Fuck Phil-" Dan moans shakily as he stares back at Phil, those red eyes made his stomach twist in sinfully wonderful ways. 

Phil ducks his head down to press opened mouth kisses to Dan's neck, careful not to let his fangs get in the way. 

"Phil, Phil- please-" Dan turns his head to the side to give Phil more access. 

"Not yet baby." Phil presses a kiss to Dan's pulse point making him whine. 

Phil connects their lips again, letting Dan kiss him hungrily. Dan bites at his bottom lip and moans loudly into his mouth. 

"Faster-" Dan pants, "Please." 

Phil obliges, Dan wraps his legs around Phil's waist and squeezes as Phil thrusts into him rougher, making him move up the bed with every snap of Phil's hips. 

"Fuuuck-" Dan's back arches and he grips the sheets in a white-knuckled grip by his head. 

Phil reaches between them to wrap his hand around Dan's leaking cock. Dan releases a high pitched noise the second contact is made. 

"Mmph-" Dan muffles a moan by biting his fist, his face was red and his eyes were glossy. "Harder." He breathes.

Phil lets go of Dan's cock before pulling him closer to the edge of the bed, allowing him to thrust up at a different angle and hit his prostate dead on every time. 

"Ah- Phil!" Dan screams when pleasure races through his entire body. He reaches down to stroke himself in time to Phil's brutal thrusts. 

"Close-" Dan breathes, he could feel his nerves tingling with excitement.

"Me too." Phil replies in a husky voice, the deep tone goes straight to Dan's dick and he doesn't know why but it was extremely hot. 

Dan's body goes ridged and his back arches, "Ah fuck- I'm- I'm coming-" Dan says right before he coats his own chest in thick white strands of come. 

Phil fucks into Dan faster, chasing his release. Dan was starting to whimper painfully beneath him, the oversensitivity setting in.

"Fuck- Dan." Phil groans as he comes, his head falling down as his body slowly goes limp. 

He collapses to the side of Dan before pulling him closer. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dan says breathily, still trying to calm his wildly beating heart. 

"We should shower then cuddle." Phil requests as he kisses Dan's temple, nosing at his hair. 

"I just got out of the shower but agreed." Dan says with an exhale of air. "Carry me." Dan demands making Phil roll his eyes. 

"Alright." Phil gives in before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. 

They eventually fall back in bed with shower-dampened hair and sweet smelling skin. 

Dan was cuddled to Phil's chest and twisting the engagement ring around on his finger.

"Do you like it?" Phil asks, kissing Dan's forehead. 

"I love it." Dan smiles happily, he seemed to have a permanent grin etched onto his face. "I can't believe I'm actually lucky enough to be marrying the love of my life." 

"I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have such a beautiful boy in my arms right now." Phil giggles into Dan's hair. 

"I just love you so much." Dan sighs. 

"I love you too, fiancé." 

.....

The wedding planning process was a lot harder than either of them thought but eventually they made it. 

"We did it." Dan sighs as he flops on the couch next to Phil. 

They had just completed their wedding planning. 

"Just another month, then you'll be Daniel Lester." Phil says making Dan giggle happily. 

"I'm so excited." Dan says, "I'm just glad everything has fallen into place how we wanted it."

"I just hope those colored contacts arrive on time, my family really doesn't need to know I'm a vampire." 

"Everything will be fine." Dan gives him a peck on the lips. 

"We still need to plan a honeymoon, we deserve to go somewhere special." Phil says. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere warm and stereotypically beachy." Dan replies.

"Australia?"

"Too many spiders." Dan replies immediately. 

"Caribbean?"

"Nah." Dan says, "Sounds nice though."

"Jamaica?"

"Like 2010." Dan smiles at the memories.

"Yeah, I still remember how cute you were with your fluffy hobbit hair." Phil laughs. 

"It was atrocious, I'm glad my curly hair is actually tame now." Dan replies. 

"So wanna go relive our 2010 vacation? Jamaica?" 

"Definitely."

.....

The following month went by in a blur and both Dan and Phil were so ready to marry each other. 

"C'mon now guys, you can't stand here and make out forever." Benny rolls his eyes, "We have a wedding to do!" 

"They're gonna be late to their own funeral if they keep this up." Martyn rolls his eyes before grabbing Phil's arm and pulling him in the opposite direction that Benny was pulling Dan.

"I love you!" Phil yells over his shoulder, trying to wrestle out of his brother's grip. He knew he easily could- especially with his secret vamp strength- but he didn't. 

"I love you too!" Dan yells back.

"Okay lets make you look pretty." Benny jokes once he gets Dan in his dressing room.

"Hey! I'm already pretty- Phil tells me so." Dan huffs. 

"Alright, well lets just make you look fit for a wedding then." Benny rolls his eyes. 

"Hey wait- I have a question." Dan says making Benny stop and look at him. 

"Okay?"

"I'm planning on letting Phil turn me over our honeymoon and I just want to know how long it takes to change and how bad it will hurt- Phil has told me some but not enough for me to feel completely at ease."

"Phil knows what he's doing, as of now he's been a vampire for six months. He's qualified to turn you, don't worry. It won't take long for you to change, fifteen minutes at most- as for pain, it's terrible. But once it's over it's done, it never hurts again." Benny answers. 

"Okay, I have no problem trusting Phil, I'm just not good with pain. But I'll deal with it, a little pain is worth an eternity with Phil." Dan smiles. 

"Okay you sap, lets get you into that snazzy tux."

"Don't say snazzy." Dan cringes. 

"Alright Mr. 'I'm friggin zazzed' I'll remember that." Benny rolls his eyes. 

"Phil you're gonna wear holes in the floor if you keep pacing." Martyn states, watching Phil walk from one wall to another then back again. 

"I'm nervous okay!" Phil exclaims, "You know how I am about big events and this time the big event is my wedding- I'm getting married... like what the fuck!?" Phil curses accidentally. 

Martyn laughs at Phil's expense, "Don't you want to get married? You did ask Dan to marry you with the actual intent of marriage." 

"Shut up I don't need this smart attitude of yours right now." Phil snaps, his nerves were just making him anxious and irritable. 

"Do you need medication or something because you are not okay-"

"Let me live!" Phil yells, cutting his brother off. 

Honestly Martyn was just heavily amused at Phil's breakdown. 

"I swear to god I'm like eight years old- am I even allowed to get married?!" Phil stops for a second and seems to think before resuming his pacing. 

"Phil, you're thirty." Martyn says monotonously. 

Phil just screams before taking a deep breath, "Okay I'm good now."

Martyn rolls his eyes, "How am I even related to him- why me, god?"

"Shut up!" Phil huffs. 

"You realize now that you had your little diva fit you only have twenty minutes before you need to be at that alter." Martyn says, watching as Phil immediately begins freaking out again. 

"Crap!" He yells before running back into the bathroom to get changed.

It took a rushed ten minutes to put the tux on, "How do I look?" Phil exits the bathroom and does a little twirl for affect. 

"Gay." Martyn replies and Phil huffs before glaring at him sharply, "Okay, you look fine. Just the twirl was gay, and I mean so are you. So I guess you do look gay." 

"I didn't ask for this." Phil huffs.

"That is one shiny suit though."

"I like it- and Dan will like it too!" Phil argues. 

"Okay, don't get all angry I was just messing with you, torturing you is kinda my job." Martyn jokes.

Phil slides on the suit jacket before looking in the mirror, "Perfection."

"I wouldn't go that far- and button the damn thing Phil were you raised in a barn?!" Martyn exclaims before huffily buttoning the two buttons of Phil's jacket. 

Phil just pouts angrily, "We were raised in the same house you moron." 

"Were we? I don't remember even having a brother honestly, maybe I just repressed it-" Phil shoves Martyn's shoulder. 

"You're rude."

"I know, now it's time." Martyn sighs, "Go get him, I'll see you out there." 

Phil sighs, "Dan don't reject me now." He says to no one before opening the door. 

"Don't pass out- oh and don't trip I know how clumsy you are." Martyn says making Phil sigh deeply. 

"Yeah thanks for those wonderful words of encouragement Martyn I appreciate it." Phil replies sarcastically.

"In all seriousness, good luck."

"Thanks." Phil sighs.

The walk down the aisle felt like it took forever, he was shaking with nerves. He was so ready to marry Dan but so many people were around. 

People stood for him and watched as he took his place at the alter, standing to wait for his soon to be husband. 

Phil relaxed the second he saw Dan, it's like every last piece of the puzzle fell into place.

Dan smiled at him warmly as he made his way down the aisle.

Phil reached out and took Dan's hand once he was standing in front of him. "Hi." Phil smiles. 

"Hi." Dan giggles back. 

They got through everything and exchanged equally as sappy vows to each other before it was time for the rings. 

The both whispered shaky but sure "I do's." to each other, their left hand ring fingers now adorned with matching black wedding bands. 

The second they were told to kiss they dove in, Dan was crying happy tears as his lips fit with Phil's. 

They pull away with teary eyes and happy smiles, "I love you." Dan says, staring at Phil with complete admiration. 

"I love you too." Phil replies before taking Dan's hand in his and walking down the aisle with him. 

Everyone clapped and cheered as they passed, a few faces were teary. But it was all from happiness and excitement. 

"Well, you're a Lester." Phil says, making Dan smile. 

Everyone had said their congratulations and were now talking among themselves. 

Dan and Phil were off to the side, with each other. Nobody was surprised- it was obvious how enthralled and how in love they were with each other. 

"Finally." Is all Dan replies before pressing a giggly kiss to Phil's lips. 

"Daniel Lester, my wonderful husband. I love you so much." Phil sighs happily. 

"I love you too, husband." Dan smiles, loving the new label. 

"We should probably go interact with people, it is our wedding reception after all." Phil says. 

"Ugh." Dan plants a kiss on Phil's lips, staring into his falsely blue eyes, "Fine."

That night they returned home, worn out, mildly buzzed, and super giggly. They weren't due to go to Jamaica for their honeymoon until that weekend. 

Dan unlocks the door and Phil picks him up bridal style. 

"Phil!" Dan squeaks with laughter and grips his shoulders. 

"It's tradition." Phil argues before walking inside and kicking the door closed. 

"You better carry me straight to that bedroom so we can finalize this marriage, husband." Dan says, using husband almost tauntingly. 

Phil laughs as he walks down the hallway with Dan in his arms, stumbling every once in a while.

Phil drops Dan on the bed, he leans down to kiss him as he unties his tie. "I love you."

"I love you too." Dan replies, pushing the suit jacket off of Phil's shoulders. 

.....

That weekend they were in Jamaica and the weather was amazing. Neither of them could ask for anything more. 

They managed to rent a little house on the beach that was fairly secluded. It was perfect. 

"It's like I'm actually living my fairytale dreams." Dan sighs before kissing Phil, they were standing on the front porch and staring out at the waves. 

"I'm glad you're happy." Phil leans in and kisses Dan's forehead before pulling him to his chest. 

Dan hooks his chin over Phil's shoulder and hugs him back tightly, "What's wrong Phil?"

"Nothing, don't worry yourself babe." Phil replies before kissing Dan's shoulder. 

"I'll worry myself if I want too. We're both supposed to enjoy this little getaway together." Dan subconsciously hugs Phil tighter. 

"Have you thought about it?" Phil asks shakily. 

Dan sighs, "Yeah, I have." 

"And?"

"I want to be like you, so we can always be together." Dan replies. 

"Okay." Phil says, "Lets just enjoy a few days with human you, yeah?"

"Phil, do you really not want to change me?" Dan asks, pulling back from the hug. 

"I just- I'm gonna have to kill you..." Phil replies with a sad sigh. 

"But I'll come right back, and I'll be just like you."

"Without a heart beat." Phil adds, he reaches out and places his hand on Dan's chest over his heart, feeling the light thump under his palm. 

"Its okay." Dan says, pulling Phil closer to him. "Everything will be okay."

"I know." Phil sighs before accepting a kiss from Dan. 

"Lets go swim for a bit!" Dan says, changing the conversation. 

Phil smiles, "Alright." 

Two glorious days into their vacation Phil knew it was time. They had five days left and he needed to change Dan today if he was going to teach him control in time. 

They had just gone for a walk along the beach to watch the sunset. Dan had leaned back into Phil and hummed in satisfaction when Phil hugged him from behind and kissed his neck. It was warm and lovely, but now they were back in the house and Phil was nervous. 

"Dan?" Phil asks, entering their temporary bedroom to see Dan changing into more comfortable clothes. 

Dan walks over to Phil and wraps his arms around his neck, "Yes?" Dan asks with a smirk.

Phil looks at his husband, only clad in a t-shirt and tight boxers, "You're so cute." Phil breathes before kissing Dan sweetly. 

Dan makes a giggly-hum noise against Phil's lips before pushing his body chest-to-chest with Phil's. 

Phil wraps his arms around Dan and his hands rested on the small of his back. 

"I know you didn't come in here just to tell me I'm cute, what's on your mind hubby?" Dan asks, biting his lip cutely. 

"Nothing, I just wanted to kiss you." Phil sighs. 

Dan leans up and presses a lingering peck to his lips, "Your wish has been granted." 

Phil laughs breathily, "I love you."

"I love you too." Dan replies happily before kissing him again. 

Phil breaks the kiss before it can get too far and he gently pushes Dan back away from him. 

"Okay, the real reason I came in here was to ask if you were ready. If you are I need to do it now." Phil says nervously. 

"I'm ready Phil." Dan says, walking back up to him. "I promise, I'm ready."

"You want this?" Phil asks. 

"Yes, more than anything." Dan replies.

Phil kisses him gently, "Okay."

Dan lets himself be guided back to the bed, Phil pushes him down onto it carefully. Treating Dan as if any little movement would break him. 

"You remember what I told you?" Phil asks. 

"Yes." Dan replies, "I can take it Phil, don't worry. If you have to leave the room you can, I know it's hard for you to watch me in pain." 

"I just need you to relax, stay as relaxed and calm as you can and keep your heart rate steady." Phil says before climbing over top of Dan.

Dan lets his body relax back into the mattress, he felt okay surprisingly. Mostly because it was Phil and he trusted Phil, he tried to keep his breathing steady. 

Phil grabbed Dan's face in his hands before kissing him with force, "I love you so so so much." Phil whispers against his mouth. 

"I love you too Phil, I promise I'll be okay." Dan kisses Phil again.

"Okay." Phil sighs, he gently turns Dan's head to the side so he'd have good access to his neck. "Just breathe, focus on relaxing not what I'm doing."

"Okay." Dan breathes out the reply.

"You can grab onto me if you have to." Phil tells him before pressing his lips to Dan's pulse point.

A shiver runs up Dan's spine, "O-okay." 

Phil tried to be gentle, he slowly pierced Dan's skin, cringing when Dan whimpered painfully. He couldn't focus on that, once he's started he can't stop or Dan will completely die. 

He eventually sinks his fangs into Dan's neck, he feels bad for enjoying the taste of Dan's blood so much because Dan was whimpering beneath him. 

Phil keeps drinking and drinking, he could feel Dan's breathing falter and he could feel his body weakening. He couldn't focus on that, he knows he was currently killing Dan.

Suddenly Dan's body went rigid and he screamed, Phil needed to focus. The venom was now coursing through Dan's veins. He gently rubbed Dan's side, helping him relax. 

Dan was yelling in pain and squirming around, he couldn't move that much because he had been weakened so much. 

Phil reaches up to place his fingers on Dan's pulse point, feeling it still beating steadily. He continued to drink and he tried to ignore Dan's cries of pain. 

Eventually Dan went so weak that he was almost unconscious, he was so worn out that he couldn't even scream anymore. Phil felt his faded pulse and it was almost gone so he pulled away and wiped his mouth. 

He gently climbed off of Dan, Dan was watching him, tears falling from his brown eyes. His little pained noises made Phil feel kind of sick, he did this. 

Phil kneels next to the bed before gently brushing Dan's curly fringe back with his fingers. "It's okay baby, just breathe. Let it happen, relax." Phil speaks to him softly. 

Dan's lips part like he was gonna try to speak but Phil immediately shushes him. 

"No, don't talk. Just go to sleep, let yourself go okay?" Phil says, he was watching Dan slowly die and it was terrible. 

"Go to sleep darling." Phil says softly, gently touching his face, "When you wake up you'll be okay, you'll have what you wanted. I promise." 

Dan gives in to Phil's words and his eyes close, Phil listens as his heart stops. 

Phil got up and left the room, he can't believe he just killed Dan. He sits on the couch and hears an anguished scream come from their temporary bedroom. He closes his eyes and covers his ears. He couldn't listen to this. 

Minutes later he felt presence next to him.

"P-Phil?" Came a shaky voice. 

Phil wouldn't open his eyes. 

Dan kneeled in front of him and grabbed his face in his hands, "Look at me, Phil." 

Phil slowly opened his eyes only to be met with a pair of red eyes just like his. "Dan..." he speaks breathily. 

"See, I'm okay now." Dan says, "Everything's fine." 

Phil lurches forward, falling off the couch and knocking Dan onto his back. He kisses him roughly. 

Dan laughs into Phil's mouth, "You okay?" Dan asks. 

"Yeah." Phil breathes out a laugh, "How do you feel?"

"It's weird... its empty but it isn't bad- I don't feel dark." Dan replies. 

"Well vampires aren't evil Dan, we've been over this. We're just like humans with a few little quirks." Phil says. 

"I know." Dan smiles.

Phil stands up, "Now c'mere." Phil pulls Dan up roughly before slamming their lips together. 

Dan instantly responds, kissing Phil back. 

Phil breaks away only to pull Dan back into their room, a devilish smirk was on his face. 

Dan matched his expression, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Phil replies before hugging Dan tightly. 

Dan buries his face in Phil's neck, he breathes in Phil's scent and accidentally emits a little moan. "Why do you smell so good?"

Phil steps back as he laughs, "Now you know what I was talking about."

"Damn these things are sharp." Dan says, poking his fangs with his tongue. 

"There's your vampire boner." Phil winks. 

"And here's my actual one." Dan presses himself against Phil's thigh. 

"Hmm, you horny little vamp." Phil kisses Dan, laughing when Dan chases his lips as he pulls away. "Before we do anything you should feed, I don't want you to immediately go into withdrawal."

"Okay, how?" Dan asks. 

"Well your fangs are out so you can do it, just bite then drink. That simple." Phil holds his wrist out in front of Dan.

"Will it hurt you?" Dan asks. 

"We don't feel pain anymore Dan." Phil replies. 

"Oh." Dan says before gripping Phil's wrist and bringing it to his lips.

"Go on." Phil smiles. 

Dan sinks his fangs in, immediately moaning at the taste. "This is so good..." 

Phil laughs, "Its because my blood isn't just any blood, it's soulmate blood."

Dan dives back in, chugging down blood eagerly.

Phil runs his other hand through Dan's hair, "Good."

Dan pulls back a few minutes later, "I feel... amazing." 

Phil giggles, "That's the effect." 

"Now." Dan pulls Phil to him, "You said once that vampires have good stamina..."

"That is correct." Phil says, catching his drift. 

"Lets test that out- like literally all night." Dan replies. 

"I'm up for it." Phil bites his lip and giggles before shoving Dan back on the bed. 

He pulls his shirt off, smirking when he notices Dan's hungry gaze. 

"God I want you so bad-" Dan reaches up to pull Phil back on top of him the second Phil's shirt hits the floor. 

"Mmm-" Phil hums against Dan's lips, he pulls away and Dan whines in objection. "What's the matter baby?" Phil asks in a light teasing tone as he nips at Dan's neck. 

Dan squirms below Phil and claws at his shoulders with his dull nails, "Don't tease!" He whines in complaint. 

Phil laughs, the deep chuckle sending a shiver down Dan's spine, "Now you can experience vampire hormones."

Dan lets Phil pull the shirt off of his body before he is pushed back to the mattress by a firm hand on his chest. "I've never felt so horny in my life..." Dan pants heavily, he lifts his hips so Phil can easily pull his jeans and boxers off in one easy movement. 

Phil teasingly runs his hand down Dan's chest, his fingertips softly grazing against Dan's lower stomach. Phil watches Dan's muscles tighten beneath his fingers as he sucks in a sharp breath. Phil laughs deeply, "This is gonna be fun."

Dan suddenly shoves Phil's hand off of him and sits up, he pulls Phil in closer by his belt loops. "You're wearing too many clothes, Lester."

Dan looks up at Phil through his eyelashes, biting his lip as he pops open the button on Phil's jeans. 

"You look irresistible like this..." Phil breathes, Dan's face was flushed and his eyes were dark, "You're so beautiful."

Dan lets his body fall off of the bed and onto his knees, he pulls Phil's jeans and boxers off and is immediately greeted with Phil's half-hard cock in his face. 

Phil's hand moves to cup Dan's cheek and Dan nuzzles into the touch as he grips Phil's cock in his hand, stroking him to full hardness. 

"Ah- baby..." Phil moans and moves to grip the back of Dan's neck when he feels Dan's warm and wet mouth take him in. 

Dan's lips wrap around the head and his tongue teases the slit as his hand works the rest. 

Phil lets a deep moan fall from his lips as he runs his hand through Dan's curly hair.

Dan moans when Phil grips his hair a little too tightly, a light gasp of "Fuck-" leaves Phil's lips in return. 

Dan pulls off and lets his hand stroke faster, his spit making his hand slide easier. A string of saliva still connected his lips to Phil's cock and Phil licked his lips in anticipation for what the night would bring. 

Dan starts licking up the length of Phil's cock, like it was a lollipop. The teasing drag of his tongue made Phil inhale sharply and haul him up to his feet by his hair. Dan moaned from the harsh action. 

"Lay down." Phil tells Dan, Dan does as he is told. 

Phil retrieves the lube from the nightstand before pushing Dan's legs up so they were bent at the knees. Dan was all sprawled out and he looked so fuckable. 

Phil lubed up his fingers and leaned down to kiss Dan, their warm breaths meeting as their mouths molded together. Phil pushes a finger into Dan, loving Dan's instant response to push down onto it, easing it into him further. 

Phil immediately adds a second and Dan gasps into his mouth, Phil takes advantage of that moment to slip his tongue past Dan's lips. 

Phil licks into Dan's mouth, swallowing up all of his moans as he fingers him open slowly, his fingers scissoring inside of Dan.

"God- fuck- I'm ready, please. Ah-" Dan slams his head back, his body kept rocking into Phil's fingers and he was already sticky from sweat.

"Okay." Phil replies before laying down beside Dan, his head resting on the pillows. "Show me what you can do baby boy." Phil smirks and Dan makes a noise of excitement as he scrambles up onto his knees. He kneels next to Phil's body as he uncaps the lube and drizzles some of it onto Phil's thick cock, he uses his hand to smear it around and make it slick. 

Dan straddles Phil but stays up on his knees, he reaches behind him to grip Phil's cock and line it up with his hole. They both moan as he slowly sinks down onto it. 

"Mmmm- Phil-" Dan breathes, he was leaned forward over Phil and his hands were flat against his chest. 

Dan begins to rock forward and backward, starting slow. His cock was fully hard, red, and leaking onto his and Phil's stomachs. 

Dan throws his head back as he begins to bounce up and down, the wet skin-slapping sound of Phil's cock entering and exiting him was so indescribably hot.

"Fuck-" Slips past Dan's lips and his hips stutter but he keeps bouncing up and down on Phil's cock. 

Phil watched Dan with lust filled eyes as his body went up and down. 

"You look so pretty like this baby." Phil says, reaching out to run his hands up and down Dan's sides. 

"Phil-" Dan breathes softly, it was almost a whimper. 

"You take my cock so well-" Phil says before meeting Dan's eyes, "God- I just love every single thing about you." Phil pulls Dan down by the back of his neck so he could kiss him deeply. 

Dan whimpers loudly as Phil's cock shifts inside of him and hits his prostate, making him tense up in a good way. 

They rock their hips together, Dan drags his nails down Phil's chest, leaving angry looking red marks behind. 

Phil grips Dan's hips and helps pull him up and down, helping him get a rhythm. 

"Fuck fuck- Phil-" Dan kept high-pitched moaning, making Phil dig his fingers into his hips harder. 

Just minutes later Dan was using all of his power to push his body down to meet Phil's thrusts. 

Phil's hands gripped Dan's hips harder as he thrusted up into the moaning mess that was Dan. 

"Phil! Fuck I'm gonna come-" Dan screams through gritted teeth as he feels pleasure pulsate throughout his whole body. 

"Me too." Phil thrusts up into Dan a few more times, his movements were now sloppy and rushed. 

"Ah-" Dan feels the electric like spark rush up his spine and his nerves flood with nothing but this incredible feeling as he moans loudly and comes all over Phil's chest. 

"Dan-" Phil pants before his cock twitches inside of the younger vamp, filling him with his hot come. 

Dan sleepily leans down to kiss Phil, it was a lazy mess of tongue and fangs. 

"Vampire orgasms are intense." Dan says once he was curled into Phil's side. Phil's arm was wrapped strongly around his waist. 

"I told you." Phil giggles lowly before pressing his lips to Dan's forehead. 

"I'm sleepy, but I wanna fuck again. The struggle is real." Dan huffs into Phil's shoulder. 

"Well..." Phil begins, "How about we go shower- have a round two wile we're in there- then we can come back here and sleep for a bit. Your body is still getting used to its newfound differences." 

"Sounds good." Dan presses his lips to Phil's jaw, his fangs had retreated back into his gums but if they were about to get steamy again then he knew they'd be back. "Race you?" Dan suggests before getting up and running to the shower. 

"You little!-" Phil runs after him, luckily he was faster. 

They somehow manage to fall onto the bathroom floor in a fit of giggles. 

"I love you so much." Phil sighs, squeezing Dan tighter in his arms. 

"I love you too... so much..." Dan giggles before pecking Phil's lips. 

"Lets get off the floor." Phil says making Dan breathe out a laugh. 

"Yeah, okay." 

Later they were curled up in bed all sated and sleepy. 

Dan was falling asleep against Phil's chest, that round two took a lot out of him. 

"I'm exhausted." Dan yawns. 

"Then sleep babe." Phil laughs fondly as he presses a kiss to Dan's hair. 

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dan says before closing his eyes and giving in to his need of sleep. 

Phil pulls Dan in closer and hugs him impossibly tighter, he loved Dan so much. 

Now they were both immortal and could live like this for the rest of time, Phil couldn't help but feel extremely happy about that. 

Phil presses a kiss to Dan's forehead, "Goodnight my love." He whispers to his sleeping husband before letting himself be consumed by sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that, leave me a comment and kudos if you did, I'd really appreciate it!
> 
> Check out more of my fics if you'd like, I have quite a few!
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
